Starry, Lonely Knight
by Hammermaster
Summary: A collection of songfics about a character I designed after myself on the Zelda roleplaying forum. Though as I designed him he became less me and a more distinct character. I don't own any of the songs I use. Ch. 3 Lights will Guide you Home.
1. Chapter 1 Stars in his Sad Eyes

_At the edge of the town he stood, looking sadly at his friends and family. The friends and family who once loved him and cared for him. Now they were driving him away._

Starry, starry night  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul

_With one more cry that rose the land to arms and hands of fire, he questioned them._

Shadows on the hills  
Sketch the trees and daffodils  
Catch the breeze and the winter chills  
In colors on the snowy linen land

"_Kakariko? Why are you dying? Kakariko? Why am I crying? Kakariko? Why do you banish me from your land?"_

Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free

_'If one so dark and closed minded as you, steps before us, into our pew, we will cast him out again. We will not have that in this land." They spoke to the warrior._

They would not listen  
They did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now

"_Must I warn you again, that is why I was sent. To warn you that you are opening arms to demons. But demons will not have you for a friend."_

Starry, starry night  
Flaming flowers that brightly blaze  
Swirling clouds and violet haze  
Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue

_The gates are closed and he is sent away. He walks this land, a heavy gray. And all the while his heavy soul weighs upon him. All he ever wanted was to do what was right. All he ever wanted was to help those in need. And now he was banished for it._

Colors changing hue  
Morning fields of amber grain  
Weathered faces lined in pain  
Are soothed beneath the artists' loving hand

_He journeyed to Hyrule Town, and took up residence there. But his time there was short, for he was recognized by Rauru, the sage of light. His passion, his fury, his desire to fight that which was evil. Rauru saw this, and decided to knight him. He knighted him Sir Josh, the Hammermaster, and gave him the mighty weapon. A hammer glowing with the golden energies of Light. Josh carved a Celtic Cross in the side so he would always remember..._

Now I understand  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free

_He defended the Temple of Light, but the time came for him to leave. He took up his hammer and left, in search of the Hero of Time. As he searched he fought injustice wherever he found it. He protected girls principally, treating them with great respect. For he knew that every girl could become someone's future wife, and he hoped that others would treat his future wife with respect. But such morals would have been rejected by his home town._

They would not listen  
They did not know how  
Perhaps they'll listen now

_He journeyed on, met a Cat Youkai named Zequistis. She lead him to Kakariko again. As he faced his old home he was grateful that few remembered him._

For they could not love you  
But still your love was true  
And when no hope was left inside  
On that starry, starry night

_But rejected he was again. One old woman recognized his face. They gathered arms but not for a race. And beat him till he fell to the ground. Then they threw him out of the town._

You took your life as lovers often do  
But I could have told you Vincent  
This world was never meant for one as beautiful as you

_He found Link, the Hero of Time, and warned him of the darkness that was to come. With him he met several other notable people. Together they decided to work to stop the evil._

Like the strangers that you've met  
The ragged men in ragged clothes  
The silver thorn of bloody rose  
Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow

_But Kakariko still lay lost. He was still rejected. Letting demons in they didn't care the cost. And they're true loyalties were rejected. People do not listen. The fall again and die. Martyr's will be made, because people don't care to hear them speak. It is only after a man dies that people listen._

Now I think I know  
What you tried to say to me  
And how you suffered for your sanity  
And how you tried to set them free

_But he walked alone. The cold island and starry mountain. Alone. But future rises forth. And the Heroes of the world stood beside him now. But his family and friends, they did not listen. They cast him away, they did not care. The Hero of Time listened, but Kakariko fell._

They would not listen  
They're not listening still  
Perhaps they never will...

_But a hero now stands before the world, his future may be great. But the people do not listen, and cast him away._

_When a martyr dies a new idea is born. Then later on the people do accept him. But before the day comes, he is hated. People do not care unless you're dead. That is why the Warrior stood alone._


	2. Chapter 2 Unreachable Star

**Chapt 2 Unreachable Star**

_**Hi. This is another songfic about the Hammermaster. This one's about his lament at being a dreamer among a realist people who think of him as a useless idealist.**_

"Don't you get it Josh?" the angry man said. "There is no right. No one cares anymore. And I don't want to see any have crazed moralists walking around the world arrogantly trying to 'right the wrongs.'"

Josh just stared the dead body of his friend, taking it all in. He hung his head as he felt the weight of his burden.

"I just wanted to... to help..." Josh mumbled, as tears came to his eyes.

"Help what?" the angry man turned again. "He's dead Josh! He's dead because he decided to follow you! What does that tell you? You are a dying breed Josh, best left to die. You are a dreamer. You imagine a world without tyranny, oppression, and evil. But that world will never come, and you know it! Get the romantic ideas out of your head!"

Josh sniffed, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You might as well give up now," the man said, before turning, and walking away.

Josh just stood there, and silently began to cry. All he had ever done was try and help the world. Why then did the world reject his help? He was a dreamer, not a realist. Maybe that was why.

_To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
And to run where  
the brave dare not go_

He fell to his knees and cried his eyes out over his friend's dead body. Sometimes he felt that he was powerless and that his methods never helped improve the world.

_To right the unrightable wrong  
And to love pure and chaste from afar  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star_

Years ago he had sworn before Rauru the Sage of Light that he would fight evil wherever he found it, and strive to protect the dying good in the world.

_This is my quest  
To follow that star  
No matter how hopeless  
No matter how far_

Josh had battled demons across the world, casting them out of the people they tormented and banishing them to the Abyss. He had helped good people to escape from criminals and mobs. But that wasn't enough, was it?

_To fight for the right  
Without question or pause  
To be willing to march,  
march into hell  
For that heavenly cause_

Josh then stopped.

"Is it a crime to stand up for what is right?" he shouted up at the sky. "Is it a crime to fight for what is good?"

He stopped, and silence reigned for a second or too. But Josh knew the answer already. And he knew that he had no reason to be ashamed, and that one day he die happy with the knowledge that he had stood up when others had not.

_And I know  
If I'll only be true  
To this glorious quest  
That my heart  
Will lie peaceful and calm  
When I'm laid to my rest_

Josh slowly lowered his fallen friend into the ground. He sighed.

'_I haven't ever done anything but try and help people.'_

Suddenly he became aware of a little boy standing in front of him.

"Hi," the little boy said smiling a toothy smile. "Thanks for helping my father chase away those robbers."

He smiled again. Josh looked on in surprise. He remembered. A bunch of robbers had broken into the man's house and had his family against the wall with knives to their throats. Josh had left his friend for a little while and had saved the family from the robbers in the process. While he was gone his friend had been attacked by a Poe in the graveyard and killed. But Josh had saved the little boy and his family.

_And the world will be  
better for this  
That one man, scorned  
and covered with scars,  
Still strove with his last  
ounce of courage_

Josh smiled slightly. "Your welcome."

The boy nodded, and walked away. Josh just watched him walk away. As the child left his doubts, fears, sadness, and guilt all washed away as he remembered exactly why he fought for what he did. He remembered the time he'd fought off demons who were attacking a family. He remembered driving Wolfos out of the Kokiri forest. He remembered exactly what he believed in. Exactly what he strove for.

_To reach the unreachable,  
the unreachable,  
The unreachable star  
And I'll always dream  
The impossible dream  
Yes, and I'll reach  
The unreachable star_


	3. Chapter 3 Lights will Guide you Home

**Lights will guide you Home**

_**Hello. This one might be a bit hard to understand the connection between the song and the story. I'll reclarify it at the end. To the song "Fix you" bye Coldplay.  
**_

Josh stood there, feeling the pain, the burden, the fire. Six times he had chased the Poes out from the graveyard, and each time they returned. Why? Because the people in the town allowed them too. He sighed. Why would no one listen to him?

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep   
Stuck in reverse_

His words remained ignored, and unheeded. What did he fight for if no one would listen? Josh closed his eyes as tears came to his eyes. Where was the Knight? Where was the respect? Where was the fair maiden he had dreamed off? Where was the good?

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste   
Could it be worse?_

Slowly he lifted his hammer from the silent earth, and walked on, through the town. Everywhere people walked together, joked and laughed, but he just walked on, alone.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

'I oughta give up...' he thought. 'This town doesn't want me, why should I be concerned about it?'

Josh closed his eyes. These words weren't true, and he knew it. He loved Kakariko Village, he wanted it to survive, and he couldn't give up.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go   
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what your worth_

Josh looked forward, and watched as the world turned. But he stood alone as a lost man.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

People watched him walk by slowly, glancing at him and then quickly looking away. They all knew who he was. If they needed to they would beat him up and throw him out again.

_Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace   
Tears stream down your face  
And I.._

Josh watched as they turned away. This is what it meant to be a Knight he guessed. To fight for that which is right, but to be cast away because of it. He fell to his knees and wept.

_Tears stream, down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I.._

"Hey!" Josh looked up, upon hearing the familiar voice.

The small green fairy flew up in front of his face. It was Jade, the fairy that had been following ever since she saved him from demons in the Graveyard.

"You look like you're giving up hope buddy boy! Well for one thing, I think that just isn't right that a big Knight like you forgets all the good he's done. Remember the family you saved from the Poes? Remember the old lady who you cast the demon out of? Remember when you saved Kayje from the Poes? And don't worry..."

Jade smiled.

"I sense that your time will be coming... you will find your lady..."

Josh looked up, the door to the inn opened, and a girl stepped out of it. She turned and smiled over at Josh, her long blond hair glowing in the moonlight. He stopped, and looked into her eyes. He knew here...

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

_**Okay, in case you were wondering when the song says "Lights will guide you home" its obviously referring to Jade the fairy, since she's a ball of light with wings -Says the Great Hammermaster.**_

_**As for the girl at the end... well lets act like I wasn't obvious enough... She's his "lady." That's right, mm-hmmm. Alright, you want plain English? They gonna hook up sometime in the future. Okay, now the girl probably is Rubi, but I really don't know if the two of them are going to hook up in the rpg topic which these songfics have been based upon. But they are in the process of "hooking up" in a sep scene and have hooked up in the dance topic (which is just for fun.) So yeah, we'll see what happens in the main topic, but remember this is BASED upon it only, so yeah. So Zeq, don't be mad at me. -holds up hands in surrender.-**_

_** Okay, and for those of you who aren't into the RPG topic and who have read "The Nightmare of Josh and Scarlet" might be up in arms about me making the girl not Scarlet. Okay? You want an explanation? The two Josh's in the two stories come from different identical dimensions of Hyrule. Both are identical, but have there differences. The one that hooks up with Scarlet is much less lost, depressed, and haunted than the one who hooks up with Rubi. Good enough explanation? Good. Gah, soon I'm gonna have a big debate going as bad as the Malink vs. Zelink battles.  
**  
_


End file.
